Caballeros del Desierto: CDD
by Mr. Eastwood
Summary: ¿Que harias si de pronto atacaran tu pueblo? ¿Si mataran a tu familia y amigos? Que te hicieran daño a TI...Lucharias ¿Te vengarias? Estos caballeros vivían tranquilamente sus comunes vidas y por azares del destino se unirán para luchar por sus idea
1. Conoce a los personajes

Los personajes principales:  
  
(Los buenos) (Banda Oplita)  
  
Ice: Espadachín aguerrido, carga con él la solemne espada del hielo ártico, hijo de Dhioz es el sub líder de la banda.  
  
H0ro: Niño pequeño de escasos 12 años de edad, gusta de jugar con las "voces" (Mew) que hablan con él. Posee una resortera que maneja con mucha precisión.  
  
Ely Elie: Líder de la banda, poseedor de altos conocimientos en el aspecto militar, carga con él la cimitarra de las dunas de fuego.  
  
Mitch: Repulsivo y hediondo ser que aparenta tener 15 años después de visitar el tártaro por numerosas ocasiones.  
  
Bladu: Adorable y muy agradable joven, es tan bueno que le cedió su caballo a H0ro y el avanza a pie en las calcinantes arenas del desierto. Conserva con el la que alguna vez utilizaba como tabla de surf.  
  
Carlo Mango: Reencarnación del benevolente rey Franco: Carlomagno, posee la espada de la cruz del norte (con filo), se le caracteriza por su portentosa figura. Quizás el hombre más fuerte de todo el desierto.  
  
Jals: Ex mejor amigo de Mon-k y ahora fiel compañero de Ice, siempre apoya y está con sus amigos en los momentos mas adversos.  
  
Mew: El favorito de todos, todo un estuche de monerías las cuales usa para insultar a H0ro y Bladu, aprovechando que solo H0ro lo puede ver y oír. Se dice que tiene poderes psíquicos.  
  
(Los malos) (Clan Kapi Taliz)  
  
Dark Chao: Malvavisco relleno de delicioso chocolate, cabo líder del clan Kapi Taliz  
  
Chupony: Invertebrado celomado idólatra de las bazookas y granadas, sargento líder del clan Kapi Taliz.  
  
Cupish e Hibez: Tenientes principales de las tropas del clan Kapi Taliz, creadores de la tecnología de: Llu-Gi-Oh y Enagination.  
  
Ness: Hermoso y tierno niño, archi enemigo de Mitch por su linda persona, capitán general de la brigada Motita.  
  
Horo: Hermano "mayor" de H0ro, su pequeña figura es poseedora del rango de Mayor en jefe del escuadrón Smash.  
  
Die XD: Rival principal de Bladu, habilidoso en la hipocresía y las artes del Age, denominado Mayor en jefe del batallón de los conquistadores.  
  
Ramírez: Misterioso y galanteado coronel del clan Kapi Taliz, no se conoce mucho de este apuesto muchacho de tan solo 20 años.  
  
Carlos Mantel: Reencarnación del abuelo de Carlomagno que aún posee los conocimientos militares de su predecesor: Carlos Martel, es el general de división del clan Kapi Taliz.  
  
T.L.I Y e I.L.T: Organización capitalista y su líder que es el Teniente General de las tropas del clan Kapi Taliz.  
  
Mon-k: Mariscal de campo del clan Kapi Taliz, goza de tener miles de sirvientes que le obedecen sin cuestionar nada, la persona más repudiable de todo el clan.  
  
Gnomo: La única mujer del clan Kapi Taliz, la mejor: Químico-mate-biolo- física de todo el planeta creadora de numerosas armas de destrucción masiva así como biológicas, con el rango más alto de: General Comandante en jefe.  
  
John F. Abundes y Box (F. De Fofi): Jefe y Sub-jefe, líderes supremos del clan Kapi Taliz, creadores de éste y poderosos magnates.  
  
(Los feos) (Ladrones, borrachines y mal vivientes)  
  
El Gil: Cobarde, miserable pero rifante personaje que lame botea por todos los desiertos buscando dinero y comida.  
  
Creis Telwood: Él junto con su zorro: Firry vagan por el desierto asaltando y violando mujeres.  
  
Garci y los monjes: Garci fue un sirviente de Mon-k pero desechado por sus traiciones, se unió y dirige a un grupo de monjes fanáticos del Budismo Frutícola.  
  
Rafe: Conocido y más buscado ladrón del condado de Hiraq, ferviente seguidor de robar gorras y colores.  
  
Cocol: Muchacho calvo de ojos azules que vive oculto con Lynee Chiba en las montañas Rukki.  
  
Argenis: Estafador oficial de todos los condados conocidos, es aún mas conocido que Rafe, muy buen ladrón.  
  
Luguia: Mejor amigo de Ice en la infancia, acostumbra robar dinero mientras distrae a la gente contando chistes, mejor conocido como "Choreri"  
  
Puis: Vende alfombras y balones de bascketball para arena en las afueras de los pueblos del Norte.  
  
Ho-oh: Líder del equipo de las Sirw Aves  
  
(Y las mujeres) (Tan lindas como siempre)  
  
Saria Nagisa: Ex-novia de Ice, que ahora vive feliz mente en el condado de Irule, cuidando niños de aquellos padres que trabajan todo el día.  
  
Yian y Peq: 2 hermanas que viven una en la mansión de Ramírez y la otra con Mon-k, Yian es la novia de Ramírez y Peq la novia de Mon-k  
  
Lynee Chiba: Amor perdido de Horo y H0ro, vive oculta junto con Cocol en las montañas Rukki.  
  
Rykku: Hija de Ice con tan solo 9 años de edad espera a su padre en su casa del pueblo Core.  
  
Reika Lait: Reina del pueblo del Ad Misericordium, gobernadora benevolente y amigable con los visitantes.  
  
Iceberg: Muchacha que vaga por entre los pueblos predicando el fin del mundo.  
  
Natali: Esposa actual de Ice, cuida a Rykku en la casa de éste ultimo, madre de Rykku espera junto con ella a su esposo.  
  
Ary: Némesis de Die XD y Bladu.........  
  
Lili y Neni: Lili es la esposa de Neni (Neni es "hombre") y juntos viven felices para siempre.  
  
Personajes míticos y legendarios (Más lindos que el requesón)  
  
Mosart: Cuervo que surge de las mohosas aguas del pantano donde Mitch solía vivir.  
  
Pikapi: Mentor de Mon-k, se cree que fue mentor de Dios.  
  
Dios: Creador de la Tierra, padre de Jesucristo y Mon-k.  
  
Dhioz: Hermano de Dios, exiliado del mundo bíblico y creador del Desierto, padre de Ice. 


	2. Encuentros en miserables condiciones

Capitulo I: Encuentros en miserables condiciones  
  
Sentado en un tronco de árbol se encontraba aquel joven quizás de unos 24 años de edad, su pelo era algo largo, hasta sus hombros y cubría gran parte de su frente, su cuerpo era delgado y unos pequeños lentes azules ocultaban sus verdaderos ojos, si, era Ice hijo de Dhioz hermano perdido de Dios. Ice observaba el coloquial paisaje de su pueblo, la gente caminar, los comerciantes regateando al mejor postor, los niños pequeños jugando con las pelotas cúbicas, en fin una imagen muy linda para cualquier pueblo.  
  
De pronto se escucho el rígido caminar de lo que podría ser quizás un batallón completo, Ice se escondió detrás del tronco para observar lo que iba a suceder en el pueblo, un grupo de soldados a paso lento comenzó a atacar a las gente, usando espadas de color rojo cortaban cabezas y destruían a cualquier cosa que se les para enfrente, cualquier cosa...fuera un ser vivo o no, detrás de ellos caminaba un malvavisco negro..Cuando terminaron la masacre, los soldados se alienaron en riguroso orden frente al malvavisco.  
  
Soldado con insignia que los demás no tenían: Saluden ahora al Cabo jefe de estas tropas, saluden a Dark Chao  
  
Los soldados hicieron el saludo, después dieron la vuelta y siguieron avanzando a paso lento, seguidos por Dark Chao.  
  
Dark Chao: Ahora tomemos este pueblo, Ramírez mencionó que podrían tener armas de destrucción masiva, las cuales resultarían más que peligrosas para nosotros.  
  
Soldado con insignia: Así es je.je... ¿Y como consiguieron esas "armas"?  
  
Dark Chao: A nadie le importa....ja  
  
Y siguieron avanzando quizás a algún otro pueblo cercano. Ice tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al lugar donde había sucedido aquel exterminio, ayudó a algunas personas y luego tomó los víveres que debía comprar antes de estar observando todo en el tronco. Luego se encaminó en dirección a su casa. Su esposa, Natali y su hija Rykku lo esperaban con una sonrisa de esperanza, cuando Ice arribó a su casa las abrazó esperando que esos soldados jamás les hicieran nada, después entró a la mano de su esposa y con su hija en los hombros.  
  
Ice trabajaba en la escuela de artes que se encontraba a escasos 3 kilómetros de donde vivían, y ya que no le pagaban mucho no tenía muchos lujos, la casa no era grande pero al menos se vivía cómodamente con el llamado "calor de hogar" Ice y su familia no se preocupaban más que por ser felices.  
  
Lejos de ahí en el pequeño condado de Bio-Lin, más específicamente en un pantano oscuro a las afueras del condado, estaba un "muchacho" enteco, con mirada perdida, piel pálida y enjuto de rostro; el muchacho bebía agua y comía musgo del pantano pausadamente mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.  
  
De la nada unos sujetos vestidos de blanco aparecieron por entre los enmohecidos árboles y tomaron al muchacho del cuello...  
  
Sujeto #1: ¿Que haces aquí imitación de humano?  
  
"Muchacho": Aquí vivo....  
  
Su voz muerta sorprendió a los sujetos que lo soltaron inmediatamente y dieron algunos pasos hacía atrás, el "muchacho" encorvado avanzo hacía ellos lentamente pero fue golpeado por uno de los sujetos, mientras el otro lo sujetaba.  
  
Sujeto #2: Pues más vale que te largues pues este "lugar" pertenece ahora John F. Abundes  
  
"Muchacho": No me iré....  
  
Sujeto #1: (Mientras golpeaba al "muchacho"): Pues entonces morirás  
  
Pero detrás de los sujetos apareció una persona, ésta ultima vestida con una especie de túnica negra. Era un muchacho de piel negra que atravesó el cuerpo de uno de los sujetos con su fulgente cimitarra plateada. El otro sujeto al ver eso huyó temeroso hasta desaparecer por entre los árboles.  
  
"Muchacho": Y tu...... ¿Quien eres?  
  
Tipo de la cimitarra: Ely Elie, el emir de los rifantes.....y tu..... ¿Que eres? "Muchacho": Un joven bien hechor.  
  
Ely se rió al oír eso, ciertamente esa cosa..."humana" no podría ser un joven, pero decidió seguir oyendo lo que él decía.  
  
"Muchacho": Me llamo Mulek Itar Tolbac Colan Hekker, pero me llaman Mitch para acortar mi largo nombre  
  
Ely: ¿Y acaso resides aquí?  
  
Mitch: Si, es un lugar acogedor, casi nunca salgo de aquí, afuera hay mucho bullicio no tengo privacidad alguna con ese tipo de gente... ¿Y tu que haces aquí? tu atuendo no es como el de los demás habitantes del pueblo.  
  
Ely: Soy viajero, cabalgo por entre los desiertos en busca de aventuras, y nuevas culturas  
  
Mitch no parecía escucharlo, su mirada se desviaba en innumerables ocasiones al escuchar la presencia de mosquitos, moscas y otros insectos voladores. Mientras Ely platicaba y platicaba hasta que lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó fuera del pantano. Fue ahí cuando Mitch recobró la conciencia.  
  
Mitch: ¿Whyyyyyyyyy?  
  
Ely: Necesitas salir, además podrías ayudarme....sabes esa voz tuya de enchina la piel  
  
Mitch: Supongo..... ¿Pero...de que serviría....alguien como yo?...  
  
Ely: Odias a la gente "común"  
  
Mitch: Así....es....  
  
Ely: ¿Te gusta el saber y la cultura?  
  
Mitch: Ajaaaaa...  
  
Ely: Bien eres de los míos  
  
Mitch: .....  
  
Juntos llegaron al pueblo y caminaron por entre sus calles, la gente se tapaba la nariz gracias al putrefacto olor que Mitch despedía así que decidió bañarse después de quizás algunos siglos, eliminando así el 2% del 100% que tenía de asqueroso olor. Ahora cuando caminaban la gente solo huía de él a los 10 Kms de distancia y no a los 10.20 (Eh?) Kms que solían huir antes...  
  
Olvidando problemas de exactitud innecesarios, los 2 llegaron a donde estaba el dromedario de Ely, el cual tenía una silla de montar dorada y cargaba los objetos de Ely, Ely levantó a Mitch con sus mínimos 20 Kgs. y lo sentó sobre de las cosas, él se acomodo sobre la única joroba y comenzaron su camino hacía el próximo pueblo.  
  
En un poblado cercano de aquel donde se encontraba Mitch, estaba un niño de 12 años de edad vestido con una playera azul y unos shorts negros, su pelo era azul y gracias a toneladas de gel podía mantenerlo "parado", se encontraba jugando en el patio de su casa, el cual era muy particular.  
  
Niño: ¡Muere!  
  
-: Muere tú.  
  
Niño: ¡El gran H0ro Hor0 no puede morir!  
  
Al oír los gritos de su hijo su madre se asomo rápidamente por la ventana de la casa.  
  
Madre: H0ro deja de hablar con tu amigo imaginario.  
  
H0ro: Pero mamá....  
  
Madre: Nada de peros, haber ven para acá.  
  
H0ro: (Acercándose a pasos cortos pero veloces a su madre) No es justo...  
  
Madre: (Dándole dinero) Mira se buen niño y ve a comprar leche.  
  
H0ro: No quiero.  
  
Madre: Entonces haber que tomas en la noche, tú te tomaste los 15 litros que quedaban en la mañana.  
  
H0ro: (Agachando la cabeza) OK....  
  
H0ro tomó dos cubetas y salió de casa, camino poco para encontrar una larga fila para llegar al grifo de donde salía la leche, ahí encontró a Fabrissio hermano menor de Bafi, y decidió saludarlo,  
  
H0ro: Hola Fabrisio  
  
Fabrisio: Hola, ¿Que tal? ¿También vienes por leche?  
  
H0ro: No por nada estoy aquí parado...  
  
Fabrisio: Tienes tazón je je  
  
Los 2 llenaron sus cubetas con leche y volvieron a sus respectivas casas no sin antes despedirse, H0ro regresó a su casa después de una hora de haber salido. Le dio las cubetas a su madre y luego tomó un baño de leche bien fría.  
  
Aunque les suene extraño ajeno a nuestra "realidad" cerca de aquel poblado estaba el único Oasis con olas de 20 metros de altura en miles de millas a la redonda, los surfistas acudían todos los años a probar su suerte en aquellas majestuosas olas que había en el Oasis, entre esos surfistas estaba Bladu, un risueño muchacho de 17 años que realmente era pastor, pero acostumbraba huir de su trabajo para probar su suerte en las olas de aquel Oasis en medio del desierto.  
  
Bladu era rifante surfeando pero no tenía dinero para comprar una tabla de surf así que surfeaba en una tabla cubierta por lana de oveja aunque fuera bastante inusual para todos los demás, esta vez los mejores surfistas de los demás continentes habían llegado para conocer las místicas olas del Oasis del condado de Kawai,  
  
Bladu observaba extasiado a los demás sufistas mientras hacían todos sus trucos en sus respectivas tablas, para Bladu esto era realmente impresionante; minutos después Bladu se acercó a una ola y comenzó a surfear, iba bastante y bien pero al llegar a la parte más alta logró alcanzar a ver a lo que parecía un batallón completo...su sorpresa fue tanta que olvido por completo la ola, y no tardo mucho en salir volando Kms.  
  
Lejos del Oasis al caer en la abrasadora arena, lo único que su mente pudo pensar era huir, y así fue Bladu corrió descalzo por entre el desierto hasta llegar al pueblo de H0ro y esconderse en un bar lácteo.  
  
Carlo era su nombre su apellido Mango, y estaba solo frente a 5 soldados que cargaban espadas negras y escudos con un espejo es forma de "F", Carlo observó a cada uno de sus enemigos cuidadosamente, pronto uno de ellos se abalanzó hacía él pero Carlo se agacho y golpeó al soldado en el estomago, con un solo golpe fue privado de todos sus sentidos y cayó inconsciente, Carlo tomó su espada y escudo y miró a los demás con una mueca de satisfacción.  
  
Pronto los demás soldados huyeron despavoridos y desaparecieron en poco tiempo, Carlo comenzó a caminar pensando el por que de la aparición de esos sujetos...Después compró algunas armas en un tienda del pueblo y luego cabalgo sin rumbo especifico en su blanco caballo...  
  
Pocos sabían quienes eran aquellos extraños sujetos, solo Ice logró ver a un malvavisco con el rango de cabo, pero los demás solo vieron tropas sin alguien que las dirigiera en especifico... ¿Que sucede en este desierto? ¿Que misteriosos seres aparecerán en poco tiempo? Nadie lo sabe.... 


	3. ¿El clan Kapi Taliz?

Capitulo II: ¿El Clan Kapi Taliz?  
  
En las afueras de la zona desértica (la cual comprendía gran cantidad de territorio) se encontraba la zona adinerada, los magnates burgueses y capitalistas vivían aquí, la crema y nata de la sociedad tenía gigantescas mansiones mientras se hinchaba de dinero por sus "tratados" comerciales...  
  
En la corporación más grande de todas, que además sobresalía por tener una gran "F" sobre el techo:  
  
Secretaria: (Dirigiéndose a un señor de lo que se podrían calcular 32 años) Señor Abundes, tiene una cita a las 3:00 p.m., seguida por una reunión a las 4:15 pm. con algunos Gentlemen importantes, después debe ir a un partido de Golf con los empresarios de la compañía DUFI, y eso es todo hasta ahorita señor.  
  
Abundes: Ummm sabe que, cancele todo por hoy, tengo asuntos más importantes por hacer, gracias puede retirarse.  
  
Secretaria: Pero aún no...  
  
Abundes: ¡Gracias! Puede retirarse.  
  
Secretaria: (Saliendo) Si señor...  
  
El señor Abundes salió de su oficina y entró por una puerta secreta a un lugar aún más secreto, bajo las escaleras de caracol y abrió una segunda puerta, entro observando cautelosamente.  
  
Mon-k: Fofi, hasta que llegas.  
  
Abundes:(Casi ardido) No me llames Fofi.  
  
I.L.T: Señor, Dark Chao y Chupony ya mandaron tropas a algunos pueblos a la redonda.  
  
Abundes: (Golpeando la mesa) ¿Tan rápido?  
  
I.L.T: Así es señor, su excusa de la armas de destrucción masiva fue muy buena.  
  
Abundes: (Ardido) Imbéciles, no debía de ser tan pronto  
  
I.L.T: Gnomo y Ramírez ya escondieron las armas en varios lugares al menos en el pueblo de Core  
  
Abundes: Esta bien....Pero.... ¡No deben de ser tan obvios!  
  
Mon-k: (Tapándose la boca al reír) Supongo que si.  
  
Abundes: Tú, no te rías Mon-k: OK...yo me retiro tengo que hablar con alguien.  
  
I.L.T: ¿Con quien?  
  
Mon-k: Calla, tú no tienes derecho a cuestionarme, respétame como tu rango superior  
  
I.L.T: Aaaah.  
  
Mon-k salió de aquella habitación, y después de la corporación, su automóvil con chapa de oro lo esperaba afuera y 5 de sus sirvientes se acostaron en el suelo para que Mon-k no se ensuciara los zapatos, caminando sobre ellos y entrando a su coche, ya que había despedido a su chofer decidió manejar, hasta su mansión, donde alguien lo esperaba. Salió de su coche y camino por entre otra ola de sirvientes acostados hasta llegar a la puerta y abrir.  
  
Ramírez: Ciao.  
  
Mon-k: Hi.  
  
Ramírez: Todo esta resultando como lo planeamos, primero debemos eliminar a Gnomo y subir de rango, y después....derrocarlos.  
  
Mon-k: Abundes es débil tiene miedo de ser descubierto.  
  
Ramírez: (Caminando al lado de Mon-k) Y bien ¿tu iras a pelear?  
  
Mon-k: ¿Ensuciarme? Para que....si esos repugnantes pueblerinos no pueden ni con Dark Chao  
  
Ramírez: Podrías divertirte matando mujeres, jajaja.  
  
Mon-k: Ya lo hice con mi esposa e hija, para que más.  
  
Ramírez: Más diversión, pero dime, ¿Que sucedió con tu mejor amigo Jals, que no estaba contigo antes de lo ocurrido con tu familia?  
  
Mon-k: Se fue, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi manejo del poder Ramírez: Pobre tonto, si supiera de lo que se esta perdiendo.  
  
Los 2 se detuvieron frente a la sala número quince de Mon-k y bebieron un poco de Vodka con jugo, mientras bebían seguían discutiendo sobre como derrocar a Abundes, pero... ¿Abundes sabría lo que esos dos tramaban?  
  
Lejos de ahí y de nuevo en las calmadas arenas del desierto se encontraba el anélido más rifante de la historia; Chupony, cargando una bazooka frente a un ejercito de Worms que cargaban sus clásicas Chotguns de alto calibre. Chupony: Revenge!  
  
Worms: Siiiiii.  
  
Chupony: Debemos seguir las ordenes de Ramírez, y tomar a Milky Town.  
  
Worms: Siiiiii  
  
Los Worms empezaron avanzar apresuradamente (1 km/h) en dirección a Milky Town, como todos sabemos y si la lógica nos acompaña en Milky Town reside H0ro, el niño de los amigos imaginarios...  
  
Y en Milky Town, en un bar lácteo:  
  
Bladu: (Al cantinero) Déme algo fuerte, de machines.  
  
Cantinero: (Dándole un tarro con leche de chocolate con trocitos de cocoa) Pocos aguantan esta.  
  
Bladu: ...  
  
En una mesa detrás de Bladu:  
  
Tipi: Si... les llaman el clan Kapi Taliz...son unos magnates mercenarios.  
  
Tipo: ¿Magnates?  
  
Tipi: Si eso cuentan...  
  
Tipo: Hasta dicen que el ex-sultán del condado de Hiraq Mon-k es ahora uno de ellos.  
  
Tipi: ¿Ese anormal?  
  
Tipo: Si, dicen los rumores que el mato a su esposa y a su hija en un momento de locura temporal.  
  
Tipi: Woooh que anti-bonito debió de haber sido eso.  
  
Tipo: Más que eso, ¡Anti-rifante!  
  
Todos los que se encontraban en el bar voltearon atónitos al oír el término de "Anti-rifante", incluso Bladu volteo sin ni siquiera saber lo que esto significaba; los que si conocían aquel término se cuestionaban como podría existir alguien Anti-rifante....  
  
Tipi: Lo peor... (Susurrando al oído del otro) es que se dice que Mon-k nació en Milky Town  
  
Tipo: ¿¡Nació en Milky Town?!  
  
Tipi: Imbécil.  
  
Todo el bar empezó a comentar sobre Mon-k, Milky Town y cosas relacionadas, fue ahí cuando Bladu intervino en una plática.  
  
Bladu: Disculpe soy nuevo aquí, ¿Me podría explicar eso que dicen sobre Mon- k?  
  
Señor: No.  
  
Bladu: Pero... ¿Al menos dígame como es?  
  
Señor: No.  
  
Bladu: Maldito.  
  
Señor: Pelo azul, ahora lárgate.  
  
Bladu salió huyendo del bar lácteo y se escondió dentro una cubeta (No traía dinero alguno) ahí espero a que todo se tranquilizara dentro del bar lácteo, lamentablemente alguien tomó la cubeta antes de que Bladu pudiera salir.  
  
Voz del que cargaba la cubeta: Como hacen que el gran H0ro cargue cubetas....  
  
Sorprendente para todos quizás, pero H0ro el niño de los amigos imaginarios llevaba la cubeta, al parecer al bar lácteo, era de suponerse que H0ro trabajaba ahí. H0ro entró al bar y le dejó la cubeta al cantinero.  
  
Cantinero: Buen muchacho (dándole una moneda de oro) Toma esta moneda, gástala en algo bueno.  
  
H0ro: ¿Que demonios voy a comprar con esta mugre moneda?  
  
Cantinero: (Sonriendo) Hay que ahorrar  
  
H0ro: (En voz baja) Idiota  
  
Cuando el cantinero observó la cubeta, ciertamente observó algo más que la cubeta en si. Sacó a Bladu a la fuerza y lo aventó a una mesa, la cuál se rompió en el contacto.  
  
Cantinero: Ahora si desgraciado, te vamos a dar el apañón.  
  
Bladu tragó saliva y soló observó a H0ro con ojos de odio.  
  
H0ro: (Mirada de sorprendido) ¿Que?  
  
Bladu: (Furioso) ¡Tu me delataste!  
  
Bladu sacó su pedazo de madera de surf (...Tabla) y se abalanzó con rabia sobre H0ro el cual solo se cubrió la cabeza....  
  
Chupony mientras avanzaba lentamente, aún no veía el pueblo de Milky Town, pero estaba seguro que solo tardaría algunas horas más, la pegunta ahora es: ¿Es tanta la rabia de Bladu hacía H0ro? ¿Que hará Chupony en Milky Town? 


End file.
